1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall plates that have receptacles for plug in telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are typically two types of wall plates that are used to cover the wires that connect a communication receptacle for a telephone to a communication system.
The first type of wall plate is used with conventional table top telephones. The table top telephone is remote and is connected by a cord having a plug inserted into the communication receptacle.
The second type of wall plate is a mounting plate that is used for wall telephones. The mounting plate typically includes a pair of vertically spaced headed posts which engage slots on the back end of the wall phone. When the wall phone is being mounted, a plug in the back of the phone is inserted into the communication receptacle to connect the wall telephone to the communication system.
The wall telephone mounting plate can also be used to connect table top telephones by merely inserting the plug of the table top telephone into the communication receptacle. However, in the conventional plates the mounting posts are an integral part of the mounting plate and cannot be removed. The mounting posts are unsightly and are undesirable when only a conventional table top telephone is to be used. Generally, when a wall mounted telephone is removed and a table top telephone is exchanged therefor, the mounting plate is discarded and a wall plate without mounting posts is substituted. Alternatively, when a wall mounted telephone is desired in place of a table top telephone, the wall plate with mounting posts is substituted for the wall plate without mounting posts.